GoodByeDays
by Zen Hikari
Summary: Bagi Rukia, bernyanyi adalah jiwanya.  mind RnR, minna-san?


**GOOD-BYE-DAYS**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Don't Like Don't Read.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa ini? aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!" rutuk seorang gadis sambil meremas kertas yang isinya sama sekali tidak bisa ia pahami. Ia lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi dan melirik ke arah jam yang tergantung di dinding ruangan itu. Masih setengah jam lagi sebelum ia bisa bebas dari tempat ini. tempat yang bernama kantor tapi terasa bagai neraka baginya.

"Rukia."

gadis yang dipanggil itupun menoleh saat merasakan satu tepukan ringan dibahunya. Ia segera menoleh dan sedikit tersenyum. Basa-basi antar teman sekantor.

"Ya, Momo-_san_?"

"Panggil aku Momo tanpa embel-embel '_san_', Rukia."

Rukia tertawa canggung mendengar itu. Sepertinya gadis ini ingin lebih dekat dengannya. Tidak masalah, sih. Toh selama hampir tiga bulan ia bekerja di sini, Rukia bisa dibilang sedikit menutup diri dari lingkungan kantornya. Dan Momo sepertinya tipe orang yang bisa diajak 'berteman'.

"Baiklah," Rukia akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada computer yang masih menyala dan menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya yang belum selesai. Sejenak ia seperti melupakan Momo yang masih berdiri di samping mejanya. "Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Momo sedikit tergagap sebelum menjawab, "Ah… tidak. Hanya saja, pulang kantor nanti, Matsumoto akan merayakan ulang tahunnya, jadi…"

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa ikut."

Jawaban yang lugas.

Rukia kini beralih memandang Momo dengan pandangan menyesal. Ia hargai usaha Momo unyuk membuatnya lebih bisa bergaul dengan teman sekantor. Tapi tingkah orang-orang disini membuatnya muak. Jika saja ia tidak menuruti perintah orang tuanya agar kerja kantoran saja, mana mau ia terdampar di tempat macam begini. Sama sekali bukan _style_-nya.

Momo tersenyum maklum, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku kembali ke ruanganku dulu."

"Silahkan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat da… Ah kau rupanya, Rukia."

"Kenapa mukamu begitu? Tidak suka kalau aku datang, Tatsuki?"

"Bukan begitu…" Tatsuki menyingkir dari pintu hingga Rukia bisa melenggang masuk lalu duduk di salah satu tempat yang kosong. "Menurutku, kau terlalu rajin datang kesini."

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Soi Fon-_nee _saja tidak masalah, kok. Oh… aku pesan coklat hangat juga puding coklat ya."

Tatsuki mengelengkan kepanya heran. Temannya yang satu ini memang sedikit 'unik.'

"Selalu serba coklat." Gumamnya sambil berlalu untuk menyiapkan pesanan Rukia.

Sepeninggal Tatsuki, Rukia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Masih tetap sama seperti sebelum ia berhenti bekerja di sini. Sebagai pelayan sekaligus penyanyi. Rukia tertawa ringan mendengar kata penyanyi. Kesannya seperti artis saja. Padahal ia hanya mengisi acara live music di café ini setiap hari sabtu dan minggu. Ia menyukai tempat ini, namun sayang ia harus meninggalkan semua. Suasana kerja yang nyaman, teman-teman yang baik dan 'ramai., bahkan ia merindukan omelan Soi fon, pemilik café ini. semua karena keinginan orang tuanya. Dan lagi-lagi dirinya tidak bisa menolak. Rukia mendesah panjang. Sungguh ia tidak betah dengn tempat kerjanya yang baru. Entah kenapa, dirinya tidak bisa menemukan rasa nyaman seperti disini.

"Ini pesanan Anda, Nona." Goda Tatsuki yang melihat Rukia melamun.

Rukia tertawa renyah lalu menepuk kursi disebelahnya, "Tidak mau menemaniku?"

"Kau mau aku kena omelan Soi Fon-_nee_? Sudah cukup Keigo yang jadi korbannya kemarin."

Mendengar nama Keigo, Rukia kembali memandang sekelilingnya, "mana yang lain?"

"Keigo hari ini libur, Renji sedang sibuk membantu Urahara-san di dapur. Membantu mencicipi makanan, mungkin."

Tawa Rukia pecah seketika. Teman berambut merahnya itu ternyata tidak berubah.

Namun suasana riang itu mendadak hilang ketika mata violet Rukia menangkap sosok gadis berambut orange sedang berjalan ke tempat dulu Rukia bernyanyi, mengambil mikrofon dan mulai menyapa pengunjung. Di belakangnya, ada seorang pemuda yang memegang gitar dan dengan rambut yang juga berwarna _orange_!

'kenapa _café_ ini penuh dengan orang-orang berambut mencolok?' batin Rukia heran.

Dan ia mulai tercengang ketika dua orang itu mulai bernyanyi. Sungguh harmonisasi yang pas.

Selama beberapa saat, yang terasa hanya kesenyapan. Nampaknya semua pengunjung menikmati penampilan kedua orang itu. Termasuk Rukia. Namun entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa sesak di dadanya ketika melihat tempatnya dulu diambil alih. Dan kenyataan bahwa suara mereka jauh lebih indah darinya semakin membuat Rukia ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

Tepuk tangan yang riuh menyadarkan Rukia dari dunianya. Tanpa ia sadari, sejak tadi Tatsuki terus memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Gadis itu tahu bahwa Rukia sangat menyukai musik. Dan Rukia selalu bisa menyatu dengan setiap lagu yang ia bawakan. Ia mengerti kalau Rukia merindukan 'panggungnya'

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Rukia sambil terus mengawa dua sosok yang sekarang sudah menghilang di balik pintu dapur.

"Orihime Inoue dan Kurosaki Ichigo. Mereka kenalan Soi Fon-nee."

"Lalu?"

Sedikit menghela napas, Tatsuki pun melanjutkan penjelasannya, "mereka berdua mahasiswa jurusan musik. Dan sejak dua bulan lalu mereka yang mengisi _live music_ disini."

"Suara mereka bagus sekali." Lirih Rukia sambil mengaduk coklat hangatnya.

"Tentu saja! Suara mereka jauh lebih bagus darimu tahu!"

Rukia pura-pura merengut mendengar kata-kata Tatsuki. Tangannya terulur untuk memukul bahu gadis itu pelan.

"Jujur sekali, kau!"

Tatsuki tertawa dengan keras. Namun tawanya terhenti ketika tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sosok wanita bertubuh mungil dengan raut wajah tegas sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Gawat! Soi-_nee_ datang!"

"Aku menggajimu bukan untuk duduk-duduk santai, Tatsuki."

Sedangkan Rukia tersenyum senang melihat wajah Tatsuki yang menderita.

Sebelum omelan Soi Fon makin panjang, Tatsuki cepat-cepat melarikan diri dari sana.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Soi Fon mendudukkan dirinya di samping Rukia.

"Baik."

Dan mereka pun menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol ringan. Sesekali mengenang masa lalu tidak ada salahkan juga kan?

Tanpa terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Rukia sedikit kaget mengetahui kalau ternyata ia sudah sangat terlambat. Untung hari ini _Tou-san-_nya sedang dinas di luar kota. Bisa habis dia kalau Kuchiki Byakuya sampai tahu anak perempuan satu-satunya pulang selarut ini.

"Soi-_nee_, aku pulang dulu, " pamit Rukia seraya membungkuk hormat.

Soi fon tersenyum tipis. Sejujurnya ia juga terlanjur senang Rukia bekerja di _café-_nya, namun ia juga harus menghargai keputusan gadis itu. Padahal ia sebenarnya tahu kalau Rukia menyukai tempat ini. 'Panggungnya'.

"Hati-hati."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tadaima…"

Seorang wanita paruh baya segera menghapiri Rukia yang sedang melepas sepatu _high heels_-nya, "Okaeri, Rukia-can. Kenapa pulangnya mala sekali?"

Rukia mendongak untuk menatap wajah yang begitu mirip dengannya itu, "maaf _Kaa-san_. Tadi aku mampir ke _café_ sebentar."

Hisana, ibu Rukia hanya tersenyum lembut, dan mengelus rambut Rukia pelan.

"Kau sudah makan malam?"

"Sudah. Aku mau langsung tidur saja, ya?

"Baiklah. _Oyasumi_."

"_Oyasumi_, _Kaa-san_."

Rukia segera naik ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya yang lelah di atas tempat tidur. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Ia benar-benar ingin tidur sekarang. Namun bayangan dua orang yang bernyanyi di café tadi membuatnya sulit memejamkan mata.

'_Harusnya aku yang ada di sana_.'

**T.B.C**

Satu fic gaje lagi dari Author yang tak kalah gajenya :D

Masih berminat RnR, minna-san?


End file.
